nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships
Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships is the 20th installment in the Nancy Drew video game series created by Her Interactive. It takes place in the Bahamas and is based on 'The Broken Anchor', #70 in the Nancy Drew series. The object of the game is to rescue Nancy Drew's friend Bess Marvin, who was kidnapped shortly after winning a trip to an island. Characters George Fayne- George is one of Nancy's best friend and Bess' cousin. She is sensible and matter-of-fact about life. She is the one who remembers the small details and is the best with technology. On Dread Isle, she feels helpless when Bess is kidnapped and is trying to fix a satellite phone. Bess Marvin- Bess is a little boy crazy, but she's great with people and is able to persuade them to do anything! With an awesome fashion sense and a cheery disposition, she can be coaxed into helping Nancy on a case. But when Bess is kidnapped on Dread Isle, she'll need Nancy's help to escape. Johnny Rolle- Johnny is stuck on Dread Isle and can't leave until he repairs his boat that the monkeys trashed. Since he's been on the island longer than Nancy and George, perhaps he can help find Bess, or was he the one who kidnapped her in the first place? Coucou- Coucou is a smart-talking double yellow headed Amazon parrot.She seems to be related to the parrot Loulou from the game Curse of Blackmoor Manor calling her "great grandma Loulou". Coucou can also hear the secrets people whisper, but won't tell unless you give her a treat! The Gibsons- The Gibsons are the couple who owns the resort Nancy, George and Bess are staying at. George suspects that they are the kidnappers because the diving supply closet has a map of places where Nancy has solved cases and there are some newspapers beside Cocou that Nancy has seen in her cases. Are George suspicions true? Cast *Nancy Drew - Lani Minella *Bess Marvin - Jennifer Pratt *George Fayne - Patty Pomplun Second Chances *Being hit by too many rocks while climbing the mountain *Running out of oxygen underwater *Being stung by too many jellyfish *Blowing up while fixing the golf cart's battery *Crashing the sailboat too many times *Ascending too quickly when scuba diving *Failing to correctly solve the hourglass puzzle enough times *Putting the final key in the wrong keyhole Trivia *This is the first ND game where you meet Bess and George in person. *This game has the least amount of characters (1, not counting Bess and George who are on Nancy's side) you interact with so far. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake has three, making it the game with the second least amount of characters. *In the lobby of the hotel, you meet CouCou, who is actually the granddaughter of LouLou, the old parrot in Curse of Blackmoor Manor. *Sonny Joon is one of the staff for the monkey research facility. SJ is mentioned in several other ND games. * El Toro means The Bull in Spanish Easter Eggs *While driving, right before getting to Sangre Beach, there’s a little path that isn't paved. Drive over all the little bushes and shrubs until coming to an open area. Collect a pirate cat easter egg. *If you find pieces of paper in the bottles while sailing, they will be automatically pieced together to form a passage from "The Raven" from Edgar Allan Poe, the one just before the raven appears. Certain letters in red will tell you to go to and dive to one of the sunken ships where the sharks are, and, using the metal detector from Johnny Rolle, you will find an Easter egg. This is also a reference of the next game, Warnings at Waverly Academy, as Corine mentions that she is a Poe fan, as well as Leela having the missing Poe book, "The Black Cat and Other Stories", which includes "The Raven" and other works, as well as the pendulum challenge, a reference of "The Pit and The Pendulum, which is also in Leela's book. *Click on the monkey with the extra toe (on the right) using the Pirate egg. Win the game and get another Easter egg! Category:Games